Christmas Cupid
by Elephantastiic
Summary: Post "Rescue" - She's alone, again, this holiday. Not if he can help it. Rated M for language and possible sexual content in later chapters.
1. Loss

**Author's Note: A little fic for the holidays. After seeing "Rescue" I wanted to combine Olivia's struggle without Calvin and the upcoming holidays and see how it turns out come Christmas and New Year's.**

**Chapter One: Loss**

He's gone.

Is this a dream?

He's really gone and never coming back. She'll never feel his small arms wrap around her waist when he's upset or even when he's happy. She'll never get to make him hot chocolate after a vigorous snowball fight. She'll never watch him grow, not even a little bit.

Never again.

Olivia recalls the dismal moment when she watched, helplessly, as Calvin was pulled out of the squad room.

She should've known that this was only temporary.

She should've listened to reality.

"_It's going to be okay, Calvin." Her voice cracks a little. _

The tears are fresh in her eyes.

Even now that they're gone, Calvin's cries for her are still audible.

"_Olivia! Please don't let them take me!"_

_Her eyes remain forward._

"Olivia."

She's startled when she feels a strong hand on her shoulder. Olivia turns to see Elliot standing next to her at the coffee pot. His face is sympathetic and caring but he'll never know.

He'll never know what it's like to lose every person he cares for.

She's alone. Again.

"Yeah? I'm fine, I'm fine." Olivia said and wipes the tears from her eyes. She takes her cup of coffee and lets it warm her hands, "Um, i-is there anything else left to cover or is this case closed?" She asks and walks over to her desk. She uneasily sits down and lets out a shaky breath. She knows damn well that case has been closed for over two hours.

He follows her. She doesn't look at him when he puts his hands on her shoulders. She only stares at her computer screen.

"There's nothing wrong with missing him, Olivia." Elliot says.

No response.

"Last night I planned to take Calvin out since it's snowing today. Right before…" Her words trailed off. The approaching tears make her unable to finish her sentence. Olivia brushes her hair out of her face and she covers her eyes.

"Hey, hey," Elliot whispers, "Don't even go there."

"I ruined it for Calvin. If I hadn't talked to Vivian, he would still be here."

A few tears run down her cheeks but she quickly wipes them away when she notices their replacements walk in.

It's been years since the detectives have had the holiday off. She was happy to find out she had a few days off to spend with Calvin but the happiness went away with Calvin as Vivian forced him out of her life.

"Have a good holiday, detectives. See you in a few days." Cragen declares.

Olivia smiles and nods, "You too." She says weakly.

Fuck holidays.

She grabs her coat and walks out. Elliot copies her and is eventually walking in sync with his partner.

"Need a ride home?" Elliot offers and slips on his gloves.

"No, I think I might take a walk for a little bit." Olivia smiles weakly and pulls her black hat on top of her head.

"Okay, but I'm gonna check up on you later. Wanna meet for dinner or something?"

Olivia looks down and her eyebrows raise as she speaks, something she does when she tries to hold back her emotions, "Actually, I, uh, I have to return some things I got Calvin for Christmas so I'll be out all night."

"So? Let's meet." Elliot says.

Olivia only looks at him.

"Come on, Liv. Would you want Calvin to see you like this?"

"Like what?"

"You're tired and it's obvious you're not getting much sleep, you have no appetite. I haven't seen you eat anything but an occasional bagel and coffee. If you don't come to dinner with me tonight, I know you're not going to eat at home. You're sulking in your house whenever you're not at work."

"Elliot, I'll eat. Can we just drop this?" Olivia asks irritably. She shoves her hands into her leather gloves and then into her coat pockets. She walks outside and instantly the rush of the cold New York air hits her face. Elliot quickly follows her.

"You've never been this upset over anything, Olivia. Not even when your mother died."

Shit. Wrong choice of words.

Olivia stops and whips around, "You don't know what the fuck I did when my mother died so don't act like you know what I'm going through right now. So just fucking drop it, Elliot, and leave me alone."

He searches for words to make this better.

There aren't any.

"Tell your mother and family I said Merry Christmas."

Jealousy and anger coats every word that came out of her mouth.

Elliot doesn't say anything. He watches her turn on her heel and walk down the snowy street.

He wants to follow her. He wants to pull her into the biggest hug and tell her everything's okay.

Olivia's spent many Christmases alone. Each year, there's not one moment where Elliot sits with Kathy and the kids and wonders what Olivia's doing. Each year he invites her to spend Christmas with him and the family but every invitation has been declined. Olivia always says it's because he rarely sees his family during the year so this was a time to spend as much time with them. That's not the only reason. She'll never admit it, but Elliot's figured out why.

She's not a Stabler so she doesn't want to be the odd one out.

His eyes are still fixed on her disappearing figure. Finally, she is out of his gaze when she turns the corner. By now, his nose is red with the cold but that's the least of his worries.

This year, he doesn't want her to be alone. He wants to make this a memorable Christmas for her. She wants to spend this Christmas with Calvin and Elliot's going to make that happen.

Even if he has to go find Calvin and bring him back himself.


	2. Pretend

**Chapter Two: Pretend**

_"It's the most wonderful time of the year..."_

Andy Williams' voice echoes throughout the outdoor shopping strip. She tries to ignore the song even though it's always been her favorite.

This year, it's not.

The cold wind brushes against her rosy cheeks. As it becomes stronger, her hair whips at her face without warning. Olivia closes her eyes every time she feels threatened by the tiny whips.

She doesn't take walks often. Sometimes they've helped her but other times they only leave her thinking and the more she thinks about the problem that made her take a walk in the first place, the more stressed she becomes. Plus, there are always those reminders of what made her so upset.

In this case, it happens to be the happy children diagnosed with Christmas fever running excitedly down the street with their mother or father.

An experience that she barely remembers as a child.

Though, Olivia can't help but smile when a young toddler looks up at her with a red nose and a bright gleam in their eyes.

She takes a while to let the holiday feeling calm her down a bit. The sweet scents of fresh baked gingerbread and festive candles are a few of her favorite things about the holiday.

A rush of the wind attacks her.

Her eyes close.

She opens them to the sound of tiny screams. Instantly her eyes fix themselves on a group of small children standing around a pair of fighting adults.

One of them wearing a Santa costume.

A fraud's been exposed.

Olivia rushes over, waving her badge to everybody who gets in her way.

"Police! Out of the way!"

She assists the security guard who's working solo to break the fight. She grabs one of the men by the shoulders and pulls him back. He struggles but she manages to restrain him.

"That man is fuckin' crazy!" The pretend Santa shouts.

A group of shocked mothers cover their child's ears and lead them towards a nearby FAO Schwarz. The nosy ones hang around to see what happens next.

"Detective Benson, Special Victims Unit." She tells the other officer and holds up her badge with a free hand, "What's the problem?"

"That man touched my daughter!" The man Olivia holds back retorts.

"She's supposed to sit on my lap, you idiot!"

"I want him arrested for sexually harassing her!"

"I want him arrested for beatin' me up!"

"You both are going to the same place very soon, don't worry." Olivia tells them, handcuffs him, and watches as a nearby car pulls up.

Olivia begins to lead the angry father to the car when he stops and looks around.

"Kenzie?" He calls and begins to panic. The area is busy but the large group of people that once stood waiting for Santa has now dispersed. His green eyes get wide and he calls louder.

"Kenzie!"

He looks at Olivia, "My daughter! She's gone! I don't see her!"

Olivia looks at him for a few seconds. His eyes are wide and beginning to tear. He's breathing heavily and the look on his face is desperate.

He's telling the truth.

"Go! His daughter is missing!" She instructs the other officers.

"Sir, what does she look like?" Olivia asks as they begin searching. She's not taking chances by removing his handcuffs.

"She has long, sandy blonde, hair. Green eyes, like mine. She's only six so she's not very tall. She got so excited when she saw that pervert who calls himself Santa."

For a split second, Olivia thinks about Calvin. Does he still believe in Santa?

She'll never know.

They search the park, then the small stores.

"Does she have any favorite stores?" Olivia finally asks.

He thinks for a few seconds, "We were about to go into FAO Schwarz before she saw the Santa display and wanted to go over there."

The two take off to the large store.

"Kenzie! Where are you Kenzie?"

He races up the escalators, Olivia quickly trailing behind him.

"Kenzie!"

A short girl turns around, her sandy blonde hair twirls over her shoulder as she moves.

"Daddy!" She squeals and runs towards him, the giant floor piano mat making different notes under her every step. Olivia removes the handcuffs from Kenzie's father so he can hug her.

Then, she notices the employee standing where Kenzie once was.

"Detective Benson." Olivia holds up her badge, "Did she come in with anybody?" She asks the employee.

"No, she came in alone. Found her over in the arts and crafts section. She said she got lost from her dad and I was going to call you guys but you arrived just in time." Her eyes turn to the father "Sir, you're bleeding!" The employee exclaims. She turns around and rushes towards the bathroom to get something to absorb the blood.

He looks down at a large red spot seeping through his sleeve. He rolls up his arm and notices a large cut on his bicep.

"How'd you get that?" Kenzie asks.

"I just had a little accident. It's nothing, Kenz. Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, when everybody started going crazy, I lost you. So I went some place you would know where to look."

"And you're a very, very, brave girl for doing that, Kenzie." Olivia tells her.

Kenzie smiles proudly.

The employee returns with a first aid kit. Olivia takes it and the employee leaves, after Olivia gives her a nonverbal message.

She takes sterile napkins and applies gentle pressure on his arm.

"Now that everything's calmed down, I didn't get your name. I'm Matthew Hake." Matthew brings up.

"Detective Olivia Benson."Olivia says nonchalantly.

Matthew winces at the pain.

Olivia takes her attention off of Matthew's wound and on Kenzie.

"Kenzie," Olivia begins, "Did the man dressed as Santa-"

"I knew he wasn't Santa because Santa isn't here! Santa's making the toys for Christmas!"

It's nice to know she still has her innocence.

Olivia laughs a little, "Alright, well did the pretend Santa touch you anywhere bad?"

"No. I don't know. He just picked me up but that's when daddy got angry."

"I _saw_ him touch her between her legs."

Olivia sighs, "Well, you're going to have to discuss it at the police station. I suggest you go over there now. The most you'll be charged with is disturbing the peace, which is a misdemeanor. If he actually did sexually harass your daughter, the judge might go easy on you then."

She snips the badge and secures it on the arm.

He glances at his wrapped arm then back at Olivia.

"Let me make it up to you. Let me take you out for coffee sometime." He offers.

Olivia smiles, "That sounds wonderful, Mr. Hake, but I'm going to have to decline. Be sure to go to the station before they come to you. Have a good holiday." She says and makes her way down the escalator.

Some first day off.

"Hey El! All plans are set for Friday! The guests will be coming around five so we need the food to be here around three-thirty, or four?"

"Are you sure there's no person under the name of Vivian, maybe with the last name of Arliss?" Elliot says into the phone.

Kathy watches her husband frustratingly run his hand through his hair and grip the phone a little too tightly.

"Alright, thanks."

He hangs up.

"Um, three-thirty." Elliot says absentmindedly.

What's going on at three-thirty?

"Alright. Did Olivia say she's coming?"

"Huh?"

He thinks about it for a moment. Right, Kathy's yearly Christmas party that she decides to begin this year.

Shit. He didn't even invite her. Not like she'd come anyway, after what happened back at the precinct.

"No…not yet. I'll call her later."

Kathy smiles and leaves the room.

Elliot goes down to the next number on his list of rehabilitation centers in New York. While he waits for it to ring, he turns on the radio. A, small, satisfied smile crosses his face when his favorite Christmas song comes on.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year…"_


	3. Invitation

**Chapter Three: Invitation**

Desire.

It's a funny thing.

What's funny about it is that it can really screw a guy up. Especially when the girl he's fallen for is angry with him.

That's when it _really _messes with his head.

God, why does he feel like a teenager again?

Because it's Olivia Benson, that's why.

The only person who makes him feel foolish.

He stares at his cell phone on the desk. He's hesitant to call her in fear of her not picking up. Did he really fuck things up that badly to the point where he fears she won't talk to him? He's also waiting for her to instantaneously call and they'll pretend like nothing went wrong in the first place. He comes to the later realization that it's not going to happen.

She lost Calvin within the same week she spent half her paycheck buying Christmas gifts for him.

There's no way she's just going to pretend like nothing went wrong.

He snatches his phone off the tabletop and dials Olivia's number. It rings and then he hears a click and a bunch of wind.

Outside and searching for her phone in the bag, maybe?

He's patient.

"Hello?" She says into the phone.

"Hey Liv." Elliot says.

"Hey." The wind calms down.

She's stopped.

"There are a few things I need to talk to you about. We need to meet. Around seven, maybe?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. The usual place?"

"The usual place." Olivia confirms. She sounds a tiny bit happier, like she's smiling just a little.

Maybe a drink or two is exactly what she needed and she knows it.

Now Elliot's smiling a little.

"See you then."

"Yeah."

The line goes flat.

Then he becomes confused.

Isn't she angry with him?

Supposedly.

Desire.

It can really screw a guy up.

* * *

It's not loud like it usually is. The faint clinking of wine and beer glasses are the loudest sounds being made. Usually it's louder than this. The obnoxious chatter of the drunk, and sober, customers that hang around here are nowhere to be found. The drunk, and sober, customers are out doing last minute shopping. They don't have time for a drink or two.

Olivia sits at the bar, dangling an empty glass of what used to be gin and tonic.

"Are her prints in the system? You'd think her they would let us know where she is all the time." He sighs, "Thanks."

She turns to see Elliot walking in the bar, only hearing the last bit of his conversation. Elliot notices her and freezes a little, knowing he'd have to tell her pretty soon. She'd keep asking if he didn't. He didn't think she'd be here first. He walks over to the empty seat next to her and occupies it. A cold glass of beer is placed in front of him.

"Whose prints?" Olivia asks and looks down at the empty glass, wondering if she wants another.

She succumbs and the bartender fills it up.

"A resident at a rehab center. Apparently nobody can find any of her records so it's hard to find her." He changes the subject before she can ask more questions, "Listen, about this morning, you gotta know I didn't mean anything by that comment about your mother."

"It's fine, Elliot." Her voice is a whisper and her eyes are downward.

He knows when it's not fine and it's not fine but he doesn't say anything.

How can the silence be so loud?

"Calvin's relationship with Vivian reminded me so much of my relationship with my mother. Whenever my mom was upset, she would go to her bottles and drink her pain away. Every time she did, she wouldn't want anything to do with me. I just wanted Calvin to feel like he didn't have to worry about anything he worried about at home, you know?"

Olivia swishes her drink in the glass before taking a sip.

"I remember this one Christmas morning, I came downstairs expecting the usual presents under the tree. I found my mother passed out underneath the tree, instead. When I looked into the boxes and bags marked with my name, I mostly found empty bottles of tequila and vodka. I never really saw Christmas like everybody else after that, no matter how much my mother tried to make up for it." In the second sip, she finishes the drink, "If Calvin is living the same childhood I lived then he deserves to have a normal holiday." He voice cracks a little.

She misses Calvin more than he'll ever know.

Elliot rubs her back reassuringly. "You've given Calvin so much, already. I'm sure he's not going back unhappy with you."

She shrugs and then looks forward. Her eyes are lined with tears.

He wants to wipe them away but doesn't.

"I'm sorry." She whispers and wipes her eyes, "You wanted to meet me here because you wanted to tell me something, not to listen to me complain." She looks at him and smiles halfheartedly, "What was it?"

"Kathy is having this party for Christmas and wants you to come. Well, I do too. We all do."

Olivia chuckles a little, "Yeah. I'll be there."

Elliot nods, "Alright, it starts around five."

She nods. Then, she picks up a bag and puts it in her lap.

"These are a few things I couldn't return. I, um, I don't know if you know anybody who could use them but they'd just be collecting dust if I kept them at home. They might be a little young for Dickie, but you could try."

She hands Elliot the bag and starts on a third glass of a drink containing less alcohol.

The burn of the alcohol and the burn from her tears are strong.

Painful.

She pushes the drink away after one swallow.

The only sound being made is the clinking of glasses.

"I should go. It's supposed to snow later and I don't want to get caught in it." Olivia states and pulls her coat on. She tosses some money on the bar.

"Let me take you. I was just heading back home, anyway." Elliot insists. He pays for his one, barely touched, drink and follows her to his car.

The ride there is silent. Olivia only stares out the window. Elliot can't tell if she's silently crying or not. At stoplights, he takes tiny glances at her to try and read her. Many unasked, unanswered, questions linger in his mind. Many distressing, devastating, memories linger in hers.

When he pulls up to her apartment, Olivia hesitates before getting out. The warmth from the heat and Elliot's silent company is comforting to her. She looks over at him and smiles tiredly.

"See you Friday." Her voice is weak and cracks a little. She opens the door, letting in a rush of cold wind.

"Yeah, see you Friday." Elliot replies and watches her walk in her apartment. Once she's out of his sight, he looks in the back seat at the bag with Calvin's Christmas presents.

He's going to make sure Calvin gets those presents.


	4. Persuasion

**Chapter Four: Persuasion**

The days before Christmas go by faster and faster for Elliot. Each day, his search for Calvin doesn't progress. That is, until the loud chimes from his phone wakes him up from a light sleep. He scrambles to grab his phone, only to push it further away with every attempt. He finally saves it from falling over the edge. Kathy mutters something about how loud it is but he doesn't pay much attention.

"Stabler." Elliot says into the phone.

"Detective Stabler, I found something on your Arliss woman. She just checked into a rehab on Maple street."

"Anything on her child?" Elliot asks with a bit of hope in his voice.

"I haven't found anything on her son yet but I'll keep looking."

"Thanks."

Elliot hangs up, throws the sheets off of his bed and rushes to the shower.

* * *

He parks in front the rehab center. The building looks a little run down and uncared for but that's the least of Elliot's worries. He hurries into the building and stops at the front desk.

"I'm looking for a Vivian Arliss." He's out of breath and he holds up his badge to give her the clue that he's in a hurry, even though it's only personal.

The woman doesn't seem to care. She only glances at his badge, stands, and leads him to where Vivian is. When she gets the idea that Elliot can handle the rest on his own, she leaves without a word. Vivian is sitting on a couch with another patient. She's in the middle of talking when she notices Elliot and stops mid-sentence.

"Jesus Christ, when I thought my life was just getting better." She complains. The woman she was having a conversation with stands up and leaves.

"Vivian, I need to ask you something." Elliot says and takes the vacant seat.

"If it's about my son, forget it. If it's about anything other than my son, I might consider it but the answer still might be no." She pauses, "Is that bitch, Benson, involved?"

Elliot wants to correct her and say Olivia's not a bitch, but he doesn't have the time to get into another argument with her. Christmas is in a matter of days and this might be the only time he can talk to her.

"Yes, but-"

"Then no. Forget it. She's ruined my life completely. I'm glad I rescued Calvin from her when I did. Fucking killjoy."

"She really misses Calvin, Vivian. Just let her spend the holidays with him."

"Hell no!" Her raised voice causes a few heads to turn, "She got the only person I love killed! Everything bad that's happened is because of her! She doesn't know the pain I feel everyday now that Sarah's gone."

Elliot's eyebrows raise, "Was Sarah really the only person you loved? Is that why you sent Calvin away? You don't plan on ever taking him back, do you?"

Vivian stares at him blankly, her eyes are filled with tears.

He realizes he sounds like Olivia right now but he doesn't care.

"Maybe he really was better off with Olivia. She actually gave a shit."

"Well you know what? Calvin's gone! He doesn't want to see her! He doesn't love her! And don't you even dare tell me who _my_ child is better off with."

"Are you sure Calvin feels that way? Or are you just thinking about yourself?"

She doesn't respond. Her eyes are furious. The silence lets Elliot calm down a little bit.

"All I'm saying is, just let Calvin spend a few days with Olivia. Just for Christmas, even New Years. She loved him like you loved Sarah and taking him away, to her, was the same as seeing him die right before her eyes."

"Get the fuck out." Vivian snarls.

"Not until I know where Calvin is."

"He's not here."

"You know, I'm going to find out sooner or later. To avoid any problems, just tell me where he is."

"Over my fucking dead body, asshole."

Elliot sighs and then nods, "Merry Christmas." He says and leaves.

Vivian watches him leave while the whole room stares at her. A handful of those people give her looks of disapproval.

"I know I would want to see my kid for the holidays." One patient says.

He sits at the steering wheel, hopeless and out of ideas. He still wants to keep this a secret from Olivia so asking for the paperwork that the social worker gave her is out of the question. She would want to know why and he doesn't want to lie to her. He looks out the window and a bus full of inmates passes by.

One more idea pops in his head.

Elliot drives to Sing Sing Correctional Facility, dodging all traffic. This is his last idea before he can assume the worst and fail to give her a good Christmas. He pulls up to the front and requests to talk to one specific person as soon as he enters.

Calvin's father, David.

* * *

"Have you talked to Vivian?" David asks.

"Yes, she's too upset with Olivia to even consider it."

He doesn't say anything.

"As a father, I don't know how I could live with myself knowing my child is unhappy during the holidays. I would let him see someone he loves at least for a few more days." Elliot persuades.

He's still silent. Elliot sighs.

"You said you killed Sarah because she took Calvin and Vivian away from you. How do you think Calvin feels right now? How can you live with the guilt knowing Calvin's going to be miserable everyday because you took him from something that made him happy?"

David's eyes tear up, "I didn't even get him a gift for Christmas." He begins to sob.

"It's not too late. Let me give him the best gift from you."

"What's that?"

"Let him spend a few days with Olivia."

David wipes his eyes and thinks about it, "He's with his grandparents. They came to the city to get him. They were just here yesterday. Calvin wouldn't even talk to me. He wouldn't even look at me the whole visit. I tried to explain to him that this was the best decision for everybody but he didn't say anything. I love my boy, you have to believe that!"

"I do, tell me where he is right now. Is he still in the city?"

"T-Their plane leaves today. They were supposed to leave yesterday but the snow delayed their plane an extra day. It leaves around three or three thirty. I can't remember."

Elliot looks at his watch, "Shit, that's in a half an hour. Call them, tell them everything." He directs the guard to hand him a phone.

"I don't think Vivian would be happy if I did." David says hesitantly.

"Then don't do it for Vivian. Do it for Calvin." Elliot says. His heart is pounding and his hand is offering the cell phone.

David looks at him and then the phone.


	5. Arrival

**Chapter Five: Arrival**

It's crowded in the Stabler household. Many friends and strangers gather to meet and discuss the upcoming holiday. Olivia stands next to Elliot, quietly, while he tells stories of his most memorable moments to some old military friends.

"Eli was a miracle child, I swear. They're all special, don't get me wrong, but that had to have been one of the scariest moments of my life." Elliot says. He looks over at Olivia who smiles at him.

She understands.

"There's nothing like holding your newborn child in your arms, huh?" Elliot's friend states.

Olivia's eyes instantly dart to him and then lower. If they're going to get into _that_ type of conversation, she doesn't want to stick around and listen in on what she's been missing.

"Hey, El, I'm gonna go see if Kathy needs help in the kitchen." Olivia tells him, the gloom is faint in her voice but it couldn't be clearer to Elliot. He wants to object and insist on changing the topic but instead, he nods and watches her disappear into the kitchen.

"Hey Kath. Need anything?" She asks and sets her glass of champagne down on the counter.

"No, Liv. You're a guest here. I'm not going to make you work."

"Seriously, it's fine."

Kathy hesitates, "If you could refill the nut jars on the table, that would be fantastic." She says and gestures towards the half full container of mixed nuts.

Easy enough.

Olivia takes the container and walks out to the first jar. When she reaches the third one, she hears her name. Suddenly, she's surprised by a small someone giving her legs a bear hug. Her eyes meet big green ones.

"Hi Olivia!"

Olivia's stunned but she kneels down to the little girl, "Hey Kenzie. How are you?"

"Good! The bad man went away to jail! Just like you said!"

"The police found a history on the guy. You were right; the judge dismissed the charges."

Olivia looks up at Matthew Hake, his hand resting on his daughter's head but his eyes stuck on her and a smile on his face.

"Well isn't it a small world?" Olivia straightens herself.

Matthew chuckles. Okay, he does have a nice smile and perfectly white, straight, teeth but that only gets him so far.

"I saw you over there and I had a feeling it was you but I didn't want to make a fool of myself if it wasn't. Then, I just thought I was going crazy and beginning to see your pretty face everywhere."

Olivia smiles, "Well, at least you're not going crazy." She says and walks back to the kitchen.

"My offer for coffee is still on the table, Olivia!"

Olivia only chuckles. She returns to Elliot when she's finished in the kitchen.

"I thought you didn't know any of my neighbors." Elliot says.

"I didn't know Matthew Hake was your neighbor." Olivia replies simply. She looks over her shoulder at him.

"Interested?"

"Not really." Olivia sighs, "But I don't know him well enough to tell."

"He's a nice guy. Single. Except for his daughter. He loves that girl like you-"

Her "I dare you" look cuts him off.

Don't say it.

"Love coffee."

Olivia doesn't say anything. She only averts her gaze from him and takes a sip from her glass.

* * *

When the majority of the guests leave, Olivia stays to clean up along with a few other people. When Olivia and Elliot are alone, Olivia pulls out a box from her bag and hands it to him.

"Merry Christmas." Olivia smiles warmly.

Elliot looks at the box and then at her, "Your present isn't ready yet." He says apologetically.

"You don't even have to give me a present." Olivia replies.

"I am. Tomorrow. I'm stopping by your house with it so don't leave me waiting at your door."

Olivia chuckles, "Trust me, I'll be there." She grabs her coat off of the couch and slides it on. The two say goodbye and Olivia leaves.

Elliot begins to worry. He hasn't gotten any news about Calvin and he just made a promise to Olivia that he'll be bringing her a present. All the stores are closed on Christmas day and it'll be embarrassing if he shows up empty handed or doesn't show up at all.

Elliot looks down at the box in his hand. He opens it to find a specific watch he's been saving up to buy for months. He's only mentioned it once or twice and the fact that she remembered is what makes it special. Elliot sighs and closes the box. He checks his phone for anything but nothing's there. A frustrated sigh escapes him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kathy walks up to him wiping her hands with a dishtowel.

"I was just expecting something before tomorrow and it's not here yet."

"Maybe it's on its way now." Kathy reassures him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Later on that night, Elliot is awakened by a loud knock on the door. He looks over to his sleeping wife and then at the clock. It's about two in the morning. Elliot cautiously goes down to the door.

He approaches it, ready to yell at whoever is at the door to go the fuck home because it's so early. When Elliot opens the door he looks down and the throbbing vein in his forehead subsides.

"Calvin." He says, stunned that this little boy made it to his house, "How'd you get here?"

"I told my grandparents I was going to visit my mom for Christmas. I knew they wouldn't let me see Olivia because of what happened but when I heard my grandma talking to my dad on the phone and mentioned you, I knew I had to find you. I said she would meet me at the police station. I had one of the policemen bring me here because I don't want Olivia to get into trouble if I went to her first."

Elliot silently processes everything Calvin tells him. The cold air breaks his train of thought and he brings Calvin inside. Calvin sits down on the couch and yawns.

"Alright, well, sleep here tonight and we'll work everything out in the morning." Elliot says and hands him a blanket. Calvin removes his shoes and makes himself comfortable, falling asleep almost instantly.

Elliot looks out the window and watches the police car drive off.


	6. Satisfaction

**Author's Note: This is, unfortunately, the last chapter and the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all of your awesome comments!**

**Chapter Six: Satisfaction**

"Ready?"

"I'm a little nervous. What if she doesn't want me to stay?"

"She does, Calvin. Trust me."

Calvin breathes in deeply, holds it, and exhales.

Elliot watches Olivia prance down the stairs from the inside. He places a comforting hand on Calvin's shoulder. His other hand clutches tightly on the handle of the bags he took from his car. She opens the door and instantly hugs herself for warmth.

"Elliot what the hell is so important that you needed me to come outside in the freezing cold to-"

Olivia sentence is broken when she sees Calvin. The tiny whips go at her face in the wind but she doesn't brush them away.

Is this a dream?

If it is, she doesn't want anybody to wake her up.

Calvin doesn't say anything. Instead, he dashes into her arms. She pulls him into a hug that was warmer than any sweater or jacket. She holds him for as long as she can, just incase this really is a dream. The rush of the cold wind reminds her that it isn't. She exhales with relief. The tears filled with the memories of how much she missed him return only to be turned into tears of pure joy.

Then, she hears him sniffling. That's when she pulls away.

"Hey, hey, none of that." Olivia coos and chuckles at the irony. She wipes a fallen tear off of his face but doesn't bother to remove any of her own.

"But you're doing it too." Calvin says under a laugh.

She nods, "I know." She pulls him into another hug.

Elliot watches the two. A smile is on his face but he thinks back to when Olivia said she wanted to be part of Simon's family; he didn't know how that felt until now. Maybe because he's fallen in love with Olivia.

Typical.

He focuses back on the two. Olivia's looking back at him, with Calvin still in a strong embrace.

"Thank you." She mouths to him.

He smiles a little more as a response. He feels more pride knowing that he just made her Christmas something to remember than knowing he accomplished jumping through hoops to get Calvin.

"You're not cold, Olivia?" Calvin asks.

Shit, she forgot she's wearing just a long sleeve white shirt. A thin, cotton, long sleeve shirt.

The shivers return.

"Yeah, let's get you settled." Olivia says. She straightens and looks at Elliot. There's a hint of worry in her eyes. Their gaze breaks when she turns her back to walk inside with Calvin. Elliot follows, knowing this all won't be so vanilla.

"How long are you going to stay, Calvin?" Olivia directs the question more to Elliot than Calvin as the three enter her apartment. She's sorry she didn't just ask Elliot because Calvin's answer kills her inside.

"I was hoping…forever."

Silence lingers. She doesn't know what to say because she knows he can't stay forever. She smiles weakly, "Why don't you go change and we'll go do something fun."

Calvin takes one of the two bags from Elliot. The paper shopping bag still remains.

"Elliot, he can't stay very long. Until the end of the month, maybe."

"I know. I have that handled. Just spend as much time with him as you can."

A small smile and a content sigh is all he gets for an answer. Elliot hands her the bag.

"What's this?"

"The presents for Calvin you couldn't return. Now you don't need to."

A simple smile is still her choice of words as she gladly accepts the bag.

She takes a moment to look at him appreciatively. Her stare is broken by Calvin emerging from the bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's take a walk and we'll go from there." Olivia places the bags under the artificial tree by her window. She's never been too big on Christmas since she's always spent it alone but she's glad she decides to decorate a little this year.

They walk to a nearby park. Most of the walk consisted of Olivia and Calvin catching up on the past few months. When they get to the open space, Calvin runs towards the untouched and begins to build snowman.

"So," Olivia begins once she's alone with Elliot. She stuffs her hand in her coat pockets and keeps her eyes forward, "I want to know how you pulled this but I want to know why you did a lot more." A few more seconds of watching Calvin, then she turns to look at him.

Elliot stares at Calvin's progressing project while he processes an answer, even though it's so simple, "Because I hate seeing people I love spend the holidays alone." He says and turns to her.

Was that a confession of true love or just a friendly statement?

"You didn't have-"

"I wanted to, Olivia."

"I don't know how I can repay you for this."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Elliot glances over at Calvin. He's hard at work, shaping the bottom of the snowman to the most perfect sphere. Elliot turns back to Olivia. In one quick moment, he takes her chin with his thumb, middle, and index finger and tilts her head upward. In another movement, he leans in and kisses her.

One pure, passionate, kiss.

As cold as it is outside, her lips couldn't be warmer. His are cold, he knows it, but she doesn't object to it. Her leather gloved hand presses onto his cheek while she engrosses herself in the taste of his lips.

"This is payback enough." Elliot murmurs into the kiss. He doesn't want to break away but he'll understand if she does.

Their lips have this magnetic attraction. It's so hard to break the bond.

"I can give you so much more." Olivia replies in an equal whisper.

Eyes closed.

They just let their lips do the magic.

Maybe it's the holiday that makes this so romantic. Or maybe it's because they're finally letting their feelings out after so many years. Until it stops for the moment.

Olivia's the first to feel the cold interruption. She turns to see Calvin holding a fresh snowball after projecting the previous one.

"Let's keep it G rated!" He teases.

They only smile, knowing he's probably seen much worse. Olivia licks her lips, collecting the remaining taste of Elliot's lips, unaware that Elliot is doing the same. Her mind is in a whirl after experiencing something she's always thought about. What it's like to kiss and to love Elliot is finally her reality. The next thing she hears is a lively laugh from Elliot. She looks over to see him and Calvin involved in a snowball fight. Their laughter brings a smile to her face.

She looks over at Elliot. His eyes are just as joyous as hers.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna pick a side?" He asks.

"Yeah, my new partner." Olivia says and makes her way over to Calvin. She rolls up a pile of snow into a ball and launches it at Elliot.

The three spend the remainder of their time in a snowball fight but neither Olivia or Elliot forgot about the mind-numbing kiss they shared.

On their way back to Olivia's apartment, Calvin walks ahead of the two.

"Tonight, there's something else I want to give you." Olivia says quietly.

Elliot raises an eyebrow, "Oh, so there's something better than this amazing watch?" He plays oblivious well.

She connects her fingers with his and admires her gift on his wrist, "That's for you to decide."

"I guess I won't be able to unless I actually see what it is." He steals another kiss from her lips.

She now knows this is only temporary. He's said it to her once before. This time, she's ready for what's to come in the end.

**End.**


End file.
